Go-Onger (Toyline)
A list of merchandise for the 32nd Super Sentai series Engine Sentai Go-Onger.http://supersentai.com/toys/toy-go-onger.htm Roleplay Products * **Included a Change Soul. * * **Included the Speedor Engine Soul. * **Included the Bus-on Engine Soul. * **Included the BearRV Engine Soul. * **Included a Change Soul. * * * * **Included a Change Soul. * * **Included the T-Line and K-Line Engine Souls. * DX Mecha * **Includes the Speedor Engine Soul. * **Includes the Birca Engine Soul. * **Includes the Gunpherd Engine Soul. * **Includes the Carrigator Engine Soul. * **Includes the Toripter Engine Soul. * **Includes the Jetras Engine Soul. * **Includes the Jum-Bowhale Engine Soul. * **Includes the Kishamoth Engine Soul. * **Includes the Toukon Soul. * **Includes the Engine DaiShogun Soul. * **Includes the Birca, Gunpherd, and Carrigator Engine Souls. Action Figures Sound Warriors are figures manufactured by Plex that measure approximately 16 centimeters tall. There is a button on the back that activates sword slashing sounds when pressed. Go-on Red and Go-on Blue figures were produced for Go-onger. Engine-O G12 Set was a non-transformable Engine-O 12 that had a vehicle-launching gimmick. Mini Engines could be launched from Carrigator. A gold version Chogokin Speedor was included with the set. Vinyl Figures The is a toyline manufactured by Bandai. Each figure stands about 17 centimeters tall. *01 Go-on Red *02 Go-on Blue *03 Go-on Yellow *04 Go-on Green *05 Go-on Black *06 Go-on Gold *07 Go-on Silver were soft toys modeled after the Engines' cartoon forms. were highly detailed, non-posable figures of the Go-ongers with their personal weapons. Each was sold separately as candy toys. is a line of small soft vinyls sold as candy toys. The measure about 9 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 – March 2008 **Go-on Red **Go-on Blue **Go-on Yellow **Go-on Green **Go-on Black *Wave 2 – September 2008 **Go-on Red **Go-on Blue **Go-on Yellow **Go-on Green **Go-on Black **Go-on Gold **Go-on Silver Large Vinyls are large vinyl figures manufactured by Banpresto. They are usually available as prizes in arcades. The Go-onger figures are smaller than previous years' figures, measuring 28 centimeters tall. *Set 1 **Go-on Red **Go-on Blue **Go-on Yellow *Set 2 **Go-on Red **Go-on Green **Go-on Black *Set 3 **Go-on Red w/ Mantan Gun **Go-on Blue w/ Mantan Gun rod mode **Go-on Black w/ Cowl Laser *Set 4 **Go-on Gold **Go-on Silver *Set 5 **Go-on Gold w/ Rocket Booster **Go-on Silver w/ Rocket Booster Candy Toys Minipla * *#Engine Speedor *#Engine Bus-on *#Engine BearRV & Go-on Sword * *#Engine Birca *#Engine Gunpherd *#Engine Carrigator A *#Engine Carrigator B * *#Engine Retsu-Taka *#Engine Shishi-no-Shin *#Engine Tsuki-no-Wa * *#Engine Toripter & Jum-Bowhale Wing A *#Engine Jetras & Jum-Bowhale Wing B *#Engine Jum-Bowhale (Body) * *#Engine Speedor *#Engine Bus-on *#Engine BearRV & Go-on Sword *#Engine Birca *#Engine Gunpherd *#Engine Carrigator A *#Engine Carrigator B *#Engine Toripter & Jum-Bowhale Wing A *#Engine Jetras & Jum-Bowhale Wing B *#Engine Jum-Bowhale (Body) * *#Engine Kishamoth A *#Engine Kishamoth B *#Engine T-Line *#Engine K-Line Engine Soul Tablets were candy-dispensing versions of the Engine Souls. They also played sounds and were compatible with the DX mecha and weapons. *Wave 1 – April 2008 *#Speedor Soul *#Bus-on Soul *#BearRV Soul *#Birca Soul *#Gunpherd Soul *#Carrigator Soul *Wave 2 – September 2008 *#Speedor Soul (cartoon ver.) *#Bus-on Soul (cartoon ver.) *#BearRV Soul (cartoon ver.) *#Toripter Soul *#Jetras Soul *#Jum-Bowhale Soul *Wave 3 – December 2008 *#Speedor Soul (alternate ver.) *#Kishamoth Soul *#T-Line Soul *#K-Line Soul Roleplay Candy Toys were plastic model kits of miniature versions of the Go-Phone, Shift Changer, and Mantan Gun. were plastic model kits of miniature versions of the Go-ongers' individual weapons that can be combined into the Super Highway Buster. were plastic model kits of miniature versions of the Rocket Booster, Wing Trigger, and Handle Blaster. were plastic model kits of miniature versions of Go-Roader GT and the Kankan Bar. Engine Minicars were miniature Engine vehicles that range in length from 7 to 19 centimeters. *Wave 1 – February 2008 *#Engine Speedor *#Engine Bus-on *#Engine BearRV *Wave 2 – June 2008 *#Engine Birca *#Engine Gunpherd *#Engine Toripter *#Engine Jetras *Wave 3 – October 2008 *#Engine Kishamoth *#Engines T-Line & K-Line *#Engine Carrigator *#Engine Jum-Bowhale Mini Figures & Keychains were miniature, super-deformed versions of the five Go-ongers and Engine-O. were keychain version of the main five Engines in cartoon form. Miscellaneous Candy Toys was a Speedor-shaped container filled with cookies. were water guns in the shape of Go-on Red, Go-on Gold, Mantan Gun, and the Highway Buster. Gashapon * *#Go-on Red *#Go-on Blue *#Go-on Yellow *#Go-on Green *#Go-on Black *#Engine-O * *#Go-on Red *#Go-on Blue *#Go-on Yellow *#Go-on Green *#Go-on Black *#Go-on Gold *#Go-on Silver * *#Speedor *#Bus-on *#BearRV *#Birca *#Gunpherd * *#Go-Phone *#Shift Changer *#Highway Buster *#Engine Speedor *#Engine Bus-on *#Engine Bear V * *#Go-Phone *#Shift Changer *#Highway Buster *#Junction Rifle *#Wing Booster *#Handle Blaster * *#Go-Phone *#Wing Booster *#Handle Blaster *#Engine Speedor *#Engine Bus-on *#Engine Bear V * *#Go-on Red w/ Road Saber *#Go-on Blue *#Go-on Yellow *#Go-on Green *#Go-on Black *#Go-on Red w/ Mantan Gun *#Engine-O * *#Speedor *#Bus-on *#BearRV *#Birca *#Gunpherd *#Carrigator * *#Toripter *#Jetras *#Jum-Bowhale *#Kishamoth *#T-Line *#K-Line *#Speedor (metallic version) * *#Go-on Red *#Go-on Blue *#Go-on Yellow *#Go-on Green *#Go-on Black * *#Speedor Soul *#Bus-on Soul *#BearRV Soul *#Birca Soul *#Gunpherd Soul * *#Toripter Soul *#Jetras Soul *#Jum-Bowhale Soul *#Kyoretsu-O Soul *#Speedor Soul (new sounds) *#Sousuke Soul * *#Go-on Red *#Go-on Blue *#Go-on Yellow *#Go-on Green *#Go-on Black *#Go-on Gold *#Go-on Silver *#Engine Speedor * *#Go-on Red *#Go-on Blue *#Go-on Yellow *#Go-on Green *#Go-on Black * *#Go-on Red *#Go-on Blue *#Go-on Yellow *#Go-on Green *#Go-on Black *#Go-ongers * *#Go-on Gold *#Go-on Silver *#Go-on Red *#Go-ongers *#Go-on Red & Speedor *#Speedor, Bus-on, and BearRV Exclusive Releases was a repaint of Speedor and the prize of a contest held by Terebi-Kun. Only 50 entrants were chosen to receive the figure. Miscellaneous were 1/6 scale dolls of Saki, Miu, and Kegalesia in their G3 Princess outfits. Each doll was sold separately and Bandai only produced 300 for each of the three. were small figurines based on characters from Go-onger and . Each was packaged in a Go-onger or Kiva blind box. was a line of statuettes of heroine and villainess released by Bandai. Saki Rouyama and Kegalesia were introduced in volume 5. Chogokin Engines were diecast mini cars in the style of that could be loaded onto DX Engine Carrigator. Speedor was packaged separately, and Bus-on/BearRV and Birca/Gunpherd were sold in pairs. See Also References Category:Toyline